PMD: The Sunrise
by Sunflowers1234
Summary: An ending to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon the Explorers of The Sky from the special episode after Primal Dialga's Battle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, this is my first fanfic. I'm 2 shy 2 upload, but I intend on putting more fanfics soon in kind. It embodies the sunrise as symbolism. Guess it if u want? It is small ending to Celebi x Grovyle romance. Enjoy! Reviews?!

* * *

 **PMD: The Sunrise**

 **(Chapter 1)**

 **Celebi's POV**

The sun rose slightly above the icy mountain hills. The colors of the world reappeared gradually. The wind shivered lightly her pink fur. The icy surface glistened through the sun rays. The bright lanterns were floating in the sky.

They saw the sun. Surely, this was the end of our journey. It meant the end of the paralysis of the planet. It was beautiful; the sight of the earth. Filled with colors. The trees. The leaves. The wind. The mountains. The view of the ocean. Celebi loved all of it.

Her hand slowly reached out to the icy surface. For the first time, she felt the touch of her palms onto icy structure. _Never had I felt that sensation of coldness around my fingers._ She stared at her partner, Grovyle. "We did it! It's over. Our world is finally over…"

"Yes, we disappear as well. I'll miss you, Celebi. I'll miss all of you, Dusknoir, our partner and his best friend from the past. I hope we can see each other in another life." Grovyle whispered.

"What are you saying? We're here together. When we disappear, it'll be the end of our future in this world. What if we don't see each other?"

"We always knew it since the beginning, Celebi. No matter what solution we had after defeating Primal Dialga, every Pokémon from this combat disappeared into thin air." A single teardrop rolled down his face. Was he sad? Was this their final farewell?

"But you can't leave. Not without this." Celebi grabbed his hand into her palm. "Look into my eyes. Believe me, we can fix this together. We can make time stop and have everyone back. We can live in the future…"

"We can't, Celebi. There was no solution no matter what." Grovyle raised his voice. "Don't you see? Everyone-you-won't make it in time."

"Grovyle, thanks for a brighter world." Celebi thanked him.

Slowly, but surely, this day would come to an end. Maybe they'll never appear again. After all, she was a time Pokémon.

"Grovyle, can we just enjoy this moment before the sunrise?" Celebi asked.

He nodded in response. "All right, let's enjoy it together." He hugged her beside him. They saw the glowing colors of the world. Their bodies slowly faded away from this world.

She wished that this moment could have been seen in their days. Unfortunately, the world couldn't always be happy place. Sometimes, they did have to fade away in a she was happy to see our world and the future. She was happy that we all existed...in the future.

A tear streamed down her face. Was it joy or sadness? She didn't know. "I'm glad that I shined through this journey. I'm glad that I finally solved the planet paralysis. I got to see the sunrise with you and everybody else."

"I'm glad, too." He smiled. He held her.

She knew that she lived her life to the fullest. Sure, she had not enjoyed every moment. But she lived it and she glowed within it. She was a ray of sunshine in the darkest corner of the finally found someone who she saw the last and the first sunrise of my life. She was happy; She needed to cherish this moment.

Because _if_ she faded away, _truly_ faded away, she was happy to become a great heroine in history.

The sun rose up. She finally accepted my fate along my partner. She faded away into the everlasting darkness and peacefulness of what the world would have to come. She waited for the last goodbye before she went somewhere else in this world of the ghost Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: This is the second chapter of PMD: The Sunrise in Grovyle's POV or OPOV in the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the rebuild of the last sunset together._**

* * *

 **PMD: The Sunrise**

 **(Chapter 2)**

 **Grovyle's POV:**

There was huge warmth in the air. Anyone felt it on the shoulders or the spine. However, it was the first time that I saw the sunrise in his life. Colors of the entire landscape embodied the feeling of joy and light. Snow descended on the glacial place.

As the run rose, Grovyle understood it in kind from Celebi. This was their final encounter together. Unlike anyone did knew, Grovyle understood the mind of people—more than they could tell. He looked at Celebi. The reflection of the colors in her eyes. The falling leaves. The whistling wind. The snow peak hill. The intricacies of the oceanic water. He knew she loved it

Celebi got closer to him. Her palm touched his. All at once, the icy surface embodied coldness and wanting her warmth. She was the first to speak up. "We did it! It's over. Our world is finally over…"

He admitted. "Yes, we disappear as well. I'll miss you, Celebi. I'll miss all of you, Dusknoir, our partner and his best friend from the past. I hope we can see each other in another life."

"What are you saying? We're here together. When we disappear, it'll be the end of our future in this world. What if we don't see each other?" Celebi grabbed his palm. She was so assertive when it came to the emotional department.

"We always knew it since the beginning, Celebi. No matter what solution we had after defeating Primal Dialga, every Pokémon from this combat disappeared into thin air." He whipped his sweaty eyes.

"But you can't leave. Not without this. Look into my eyes. Believe me, we can fix this together. We can make time stop and have everyone back. We can live in the future…"

"We can't, Celebi. There was no solution no matter what." He raised his voice. "Don't you see? Everyone-you-won't make it in time."

But he was afraid of the future, not her or the disappearing. He was afraid that her hopes would raise up and she would die thinking that there was slight hope that they could live together. It was only false promises and misleading her till the very end.

"Grovyle, thanks for a brighter world. Can we just enjoy this moment before the sunrise?" Celebi asked.

He could only nod in response. He could not let her hopes up. "All right, let's enjoy it together." He knew that she wanted affection. It was the right moment at the wrong time. The sunlight. The snow. The ice. They were all hints to go for it. Make the first move and be a man about it. Therefore, he hugged her.

He noticed the glowing spots. They were fading away, goners soon.

Caleb then told him, "I'm glad that I shined through this journey. I'm glad that I finally solved the planet paralysis. I got to see the sunrise with you and everybody else."

"I'm glad, too." He smiled while she was in his arms.

At the end moment, he knew that he shined through his life. Someday, he would eventually fade away, although not soon as they planned. If he had not done anything, they would all have been crushed and died in history. Therefore, he saved her and everyone else in sacrifice of all of the others.

He thought. _I will be a hero someday in history through legends and oral stories._

Finally, the sunrise shined. They waited to live in the afterlife of the world, to meet Celebi somewhere up in the clouds where all their friends and everyone else was. In their case, he was afraid that history would not erase it.

He had failed his mission.


End file.
